ho'apono
by carson34
Summary: Steve and Katie are back with Steve's almost death.


Author Note: I decide to write this after watching it again. I know that I have the rewrite in process and now I am starting another storyline. I am hoping to have a new chapter of the rewrite up tonight but I don't know yet. I'm pretty sure that I am going to write this upcoming season out as long as I can. In honor of getting 100 followers on twitter, I am going to post this early.

* * *

That morning

Steve and Katie were laying in bed together enjoying their morning off when his phone starts to ring letting him know that they have a case. They get ready for work since she had to be work in about ten minutes.

"Please be careful." She said to her husband as she got her morning coffee. He smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

"I will try to be safe but I can't make any promises." He responded to her while giving her another kiss. He walked her to the car and helped her get in. "I love you."

"I love you too." She responded before he closed the door and she turn on the engine to head for work. She was about five minutes away when her phone started to ring. She looked at the caller Id and told Danny that he was on the way to the headquarters right now. She asked him to keep Steve safe today and Danny said that he would try.

* * *

Pearl Harbor

Right after Steve got to the headquarters, he and Danny headed to pearl harbor to find out what was going on. Steve revealed that he was going to go on the boat and talked the guy down after he was reveal to be a seal.

"What about your wife?" Danny asked angry.

"She will understand what is going on with this case." Steve said confidence about his choice.

"No she won't. She is going to find it dumb." Danny revealed to him "she's going to killed me and you if you do this."

"She won't killed me. She loves me." Steve said to his friend as he kept putting things into his bag. "I need you guys to do the work out here while I do the work on the Missouri. I can talk him out of doing this but I don't think that he did this. Just don't call her."

"Trust me I won't." Danny revealed to his friend since he knew that Katie would come after him. danny knew that it was a small chance that Steve was going to listen to him as he finished getting ready. Danny just gave up since he knew that she was going to be mad and that he had a job to do. He just hope that Steve would come out alive.

Around eleven am

Steve decides to call his team to check in to find out what they have found out what is going on.

"What's going on with the case?" He asked his friend.

"We are at the house and its really messing right now. I found a journal in Russia." Danny informed his friend. "You miss me right now?"

"Oh yeah but you don't swim." Steve remind him. "Has Katie called?"

"Not yet." Danny said to his friend.

"Okay. Hopefully I will be done and home before she gets off of work." Steve said hopefully.

* * *

Around noon

Katie was on her lunch break when she saw that there was a hostage situation going on and she hoped that her husband was not part of it. She pulled out her phone and dial her husband's cell and of course it went to voicemail. She left a message and then called Danny's phone.

"Oh great" he said in a good mood since he saw that it was Katie's phone calling him. Before he answers it "I hate this." He answered the phone "hey what is up?"

"Where's my husband?" She asked in the phone.

"He is on the Missouri ship right now talking to a suspect." Danny informed his friend. "I tried to stop him but you know your husband. He doesn't listen to me."

"I know." Katie said to her friend as she went back to work. Hopefully she could leave early since they were not that busy.

* * *

Around two pm

Steve was getting tied down by the suspect and almost killed until SWAT team comes in and saves him. Steve reunites grant with his daughter and looks to see his wife standing there. He knew that he was in trouble with her but she had forgotten all about it since he was okay

"What we're you thinking?" Katie asked her husband as he gave her a small kiss on the forehead. She was really happy that he was okay.

"I was thinking that I could save him." Steve said to her as they headed for her car. They got in and drove to headquarters long enough for him to do some paperwork.

By the time that they got home, it was time for dinner and then they sat down at the beach to enjoy the night. Steve decided that he wanted to go surfing before they went to bed.

* * *

Author Note: happy Friday to all of you guys. Please review and let me know what you think of it. Season four is going to have one big storyline. Except the new storyline to be posted by October 1st. I am working on another chapter of the rewrite. I am going to work on a new storyline for Steve and Kono. I hope that you will like it and please make sure that you will follow me on twitter as carson34ff where I update all the time. I also have a facebook fan page carson where I try to update all the time. It might not be the best updating on that page but I will work on it.


End file.
